Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater
by Amy CrazyGirl
Summary: Ozzy and Nizzy "I just wanted to know if you did love him, so I could calculate how much this would hurt you. And I calculate it's going to hurt a lot."
1. Telling Izzy

Songs that played while I was writing:  
I have no fucking clue. I forgot to write them down.

Disclaimer: Total Drama Island does [NOT] belong to me!

PS:  
1. This was inspired by Breakeven by the Script.

* * *

Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater  
A Total Drama One(two?)shot

* * *

"Fuck, what am I going to do?" I ran my hand down my face, trying to breathe once more. It was just...impossible, like something was blocking my throat.

I looked at the girl sprawled out on the couch opposite me. She looked so peaceful-smiling, even. Beautiful, angelic, delicate... if she knew what was really happening between her boyfriend and his new "friend", it would crush her.

But I had to tell her, she had to know.

I almost considered breaking my promise to Owen, and waking her up right there and then, but it was 2:30 AM, and Izzy needed her sleep. I sighed. Perhaps I would tell her in the morning. Yes, that sounded okay. But for now... I snuggled back into my lazy boy recliner, and slowly my eyelids fluttered shut.

* * *

The sun was up, signifying that it was now Saturday morning, which meant Izzy was-

"OHHHH! Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"

"Spongebob Squarepants! Woo, yeah!" she screamed, a mouth full of fruity pebbles making her words almost indecipherable.

"Hey, Iz."

She looked up from her place on the light brown carpet and grinned. "Heeeeey, Noah!" she greeted, holding the 'a' sound for much too long. "How'd ya sleep?"

I thought about how to reply to that. If I said the truth-horrible-she'd start asking questions, and it'd be an easy lead-in for me. But if I lied and said great, she'd say "Oh cool, me too", go back to watching Spongebob, and it would be rather difficult to recapture her attention. I sighed. "Not so great."

"Oh? Why?"

I stared at her polar bear slippers-she just had to be different, and not get bunnies like everyone else-and ran my hand through my hair. "Do you...love Owen?"

She stared at me like I was insane, and maybe I was.. "Of course," she answered after a long pause. My lips separated, fully prepared to deliver a response, but Izzy interrupted me. "Why? What's... what brought this on?"

"Well, yesterday around 6 PM, when I was on my way here, I ran into Owen, and... I just wanted to know if you did love him, so I could calculate how much this would hurt you. And I calculate it's going to hurt a lot." She looked confused, so I went on. "Izzy, Owen's cheating on you. I'm sorry."

She stood there shocked for a moment, then began laughing. Until she realized I wasn't joking around. "He's... how long?"

"I don't know Izzy, I just confronted him yesterday when that _girl_ went to the restroom. He confirmed it, and begged me not to tell you, but I couldn't not do it, so..."

"Thank you."

"For telling you?"

"No, for telling me even though Owen-your best friend-asked you not to. Telling me under normal circumstances is expected." she explained, cracking a smile.

"Are you okay, Iz?"

She shook her head, curls bouncing all over the place. "No. But I will be, knowing I have a friend like you," she dipped her head in for a quick hug. "I love you."

"What?" I asked, my eyes growing wide.

"Uh, olive! You. Heheh." The red grew on her face, and instantly I knew what she _really _said.

"Heh. Olive you , too."

That moment was rather perfect, if you ask me. The dim lights shining in from her kitchen, an old torn couch behind us...

But suddenly the lights went black and I didn't feel the couch behind me anymore. Hell, I didn't feel anything but warm blood trickling down my neck. And a scream, I heard a scream. Wait-

"Izzy!"

* * *

Bahaha! Cliffhanger (:

Lots of Love, MEEEEE! :)


	2. The Hospital

So, uh...it's been a while.

Songs that played while I was writing:  
None.

Disclaimer: I DIDN'T DO IT! Oh, wait. What?

PS:  
1) I have no idea what Noah's parents are like, so I based them off of...someone else's.  
2) I think Noah may be OOC.  
3) What do you think of me making this a multi-chapter story? I'll need ideas of course... wink wink :)  
4) For the most part this has been in Noah's POV, however, there is a bit of IZZY'S in here. That's right guys, she's not dead. At least...for now(;

* * *

Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater  
A Total Drama WHATEVERshot

* * *

When I woke up, I was in the hospital. I could see my father glaring at me from across the room, and my mother was off somewhere, probably making out with a doctor or something. "What happened?"

Cody, sitting next to my bed answered. "You tell us. Whenever your sister came to pick you up from Izzy's house, she found you lying on the floor and the couch was gone." He lowered his voice. "Wild night, huh?"

I furrowed my brow. "What are you..."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I thought you guys were gonna... never mind, it's stupid."

I knew what he was implying. Instantly, thoughts of _last night _flooded my brain.

_"What?" I asked, my eyes growing wide._

_"Uh, olive! You. Heheh." The red grew on her face, and instantly I knew what she really said._

_"Heh. Olive you , too."_

_That moment was rather perfect, if you ask me. The dim lights shining in from her kitchen, an old torn couch behind us..._

_But suddenly the lights went black and I didn't feel the couch behind me anymore. Hell, I didn't feel anything but warm blood trickling down my neck. And a scream, I heard a scream. Wait-_

_"Izzy!"_

"Izzy!" I sat up quickly, trying to ignore the sharp pain in my head.

"What about her?"

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her!" Cody was looking at me funny, like he was thoroughly confused as to what brought this all on.

"Last night... fuck, last night..." I could tell my the look on even my stone-cold father's face that I was borderline hysterical. "I was over at her house, and I told her that Owen was cheating on her, and then she hugged me-"

"Wait, Owen's _cheating_ on her? How'd she take it?"

I saw my father walk out of the room.

"Horribly. But, we were talking, and then it was dark, and Izzy was missing, the couch was missing..."

"Noah, she was probably just being her normal self. Nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about? She could be dead right now, damn it Cody! And..." I trailed off. "I need her."

He let out a breath, then smiled at me. "You love her."

"Shut it, and just help me bust out of here!"

He smiled, helping me out of my bed. "Go get your girl, Noah."

* * *

_Izzy's POV_

"Seems your _boyfriend _is coming to rescue you." Laughter.

I wiggled around, like a worm-hey, like Noah!-just enough so that the duct tape over my mouth was loose enough for me to talk. "Show yourself!" I screamed, quite bravely, I might add. ^_^

More laughter. Slowly I saw a lightly colored shoe step from the darkness. "Alright, _Iz_." I gasped. Just like Noah, but it wasn't him. It was...

*credits*

* * *

LOL, just like that TV show I watched yesterday. Damn, I hate that. Haha. Hope you enjoyed, even though I still haven't revealed who the guy is...or if there's more than one XD mostly bc I have writer's block:/ but oh well. Give me ideas if you want me to update quickly! Via reviews or PMs! :)

Hasta la bye bye, lots of love, MEEEEEEEE :)


End file.
